jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rain Sarus
: We all have monsters, but it is up to us to allow the light that is our will, our desire to protect that which we love the most, to shine through, and by doing so, the darkness doesn't seem so bad and the pain doesn't seem as grave Altus..." : ~ Rain Sarus ; To Altus Dux Rain; just like the storm, she is both gentle yet harsh. Normally shy at first around new people, but loving to those she knows; Rain tends to wear her over-sized heart ( She knows this but refuses to change ) on her sleeve and through the first few years of her life she dealt with issues that pertained to her self-esteem. However, regardless of her timid nature Rain has the will and fire to fight, equal to that of a Krayt Dragon and once she makes a promise, she'll follow through with that promise. Due to her time and training with Princess Ice Mantango of the L'Ange Noire Rain developed this iron self-esteem, making her a powerful future Jedi. 'Appearance﻿' Rain has a dark, yet at the same time light brown hair and she typically wears it down. Her eyes are a light, yet intense hazel brown. Rain like most of the female force users of the universe keeps her body well toned and in top condition, mainly due to her extensive amount of training and workouts, for Rain believes in keeping the body in step and in line with the development of the mind; so that the body and mind can grow together, for regardless of how much she uses the force, she knows that her body is just as important. Adorning her face, are tattoo's ( which are two downwards arrowhead tattoo's ) of her Kiffar nature, which resemble her becoming of age that states she is a "woman", it is the same for her other heritage, that being Arkanian. Rain's attire, a bit flashy maybe ( although it suits her ) consists of a modified silk, brown traditional Jedi robe, and on top of the robe, where the biceps lie, or should, are two trauma plate cuff's, in event of any senario. Beneath her robe, is a elongated black and red blouse ( in where a few buttons are always undone in the middle of her breast bone ), which drapes down to just the middle of the thigh, and has strings, which are sown into the front in an upper "X" pattern for decoration; also a brown "sash" studded belt lies just on top of the blouse. Underneath the blouse lies a red and black, modified undermesh garment ( bra ), that supports the chest, but comes up the middle of the chest, around the neck, down the back between the shoulder blades and stops just above the middle back and belly button. Her lower torso consists of a pair of dark purple tights, and a set of black heavy duty buckle-up boots that come up to just the middle of her calf muscles. An Unexpected Forecast ( Birth of Rain ~ Be up shortly ) The Heaven Sent Angels ( The L'Ange Noire ) : "She has the potential to do great things... but she also has the potential to do destructive things." : ~ Amarina to Altus Dux; Shortly After Rain's Shift Rain Sarus was the name of the Padawan learner sent from the Corellian Jedi Academy, and she was full of wonderment and full of potential ( however, it was unknown to her ). Rain arrived on Honoghr during the day, where the Prince Adieumus Matango and Princess Ice Matango lie, and it was from there that she went to go see the Prince, however, due to a battle with an unruly L'Ange Noire the Prince had been injured and was still recovering, however that did not stop him, and when Rain told him that the council had sent her to him, directly to him, he was honored and quickly accepted her own as his apprentice. Weeks would pass and another apprentice from the depths of space would show up upon Honoghr, an Altus Dux, and he too sought the apprenticeship of the Prince Adieumus Matango, and due to circumstances that eluded Rain at the time, he told her she would not be his apprentice, denied it, and took on Altus Dux instead of Rain... however, this was during a meeting, and with the new information presented, she went to the meeting in progress and presented herself to the person that was just like Adieumus, with all the fire and more... Princess Ice Matango. When Rain presented the idea of her becoming her Padawan, Ice was leary at first, however due to the offer of her ( being Rain ) becoming her first Padawan, she told Rain that she would teach her... however, with aide of a family member known as Amarina, due to Ice's pregnancy. 'The Cat and the Mouse' : "You can do it mon ami... I believe in you, and I know that whatever you put your heart into, you'll come out on top because you alone have the power to do incredible things, just... believe." : ~ Ice Matango to Rain Sarus: A pep talk, boosting Rain's confidence It would be only be about a week since Ice agreed to teach Rain, and take her on as a Padawn Learner that Rain would face on of her greatest challenges, a duel to the "death" ( close, but not to the actual death ) with a darksider that entered into the Honoghr, Nysto Grand Gardens with a blaster pointed at Rain's master Ice Matango. The battle would ensue quickly ( only due to the mere fact that Rain, who had shown no potential to this point, flared up like a wildfire ) due to Rain's fericious temper... something later referred to the "trio" ( the trio being Ice, Amarina and Rain ) as her Inner Krayt Dragon. Rain went blow for blow during this battle with the darksider, protecting her master at every turn and trick the darksider ( who, had no name ) pulled out... however, due to the strain of the attacks the darksider dealt to her, and her new powers that seemed to emerge one after another... she passed out ( of course not before giving a smart remark ), but she had bought enough time for Zik K. Kine to arrive on scene, and remove the three. 'The Road to Recovery' ( Be up shortly ) The "Ring of Fire" ( Romance of Altus and Rain - Be up shortly ) Time Flies When Your Training ( Rain almost reaches her Knighthood ~ her Fall to the darkside ) 'The Caged Bird Escapes' (Rain leaves Honoghr and her family ) Deceit of Darkness ( Deceit of Darkness RP, Still In the Process of Writing ) Force Powers & Weapons﻿ The following are a list of force powers and weapons that Rain Sarus have, and own. The list will be updated regularly. ( Last Updated 12/ 13 / 10 ). 'Force Powers' *Force Healing ( First Tier ~ Proficient ) *Force Wave ( First Tier ~ Proficient ) *Force Manipulation'' ( First Tier ~ Proficient )'' *Force Speed ( First Tier ~ Basic ) *Natural Empathy *Pyschometry ( First Tier ~ Natural Ability ~ Advanced ) *Precognition ( First Tier ~ Proficient ) *Force Orb ( First Tier ~ Proficient ) *Force Combustion'' ( Second Tier ~ Basic )'' *Alter Environment ( Third Tier ~ Uncontrollable ) *Electric Judgement ( Second Tier ~ Unknown Ability ) *Plant Surge ( Second Tier ~ Basic / Uncontrollable ) *Telekensis / Cryokensis ( First & Second Tier ~ Proficient ) ''Variant Techniques *Iron Mind ~'' : A technique in where Rain has mastered barriers within her own mind. This allows Rain control over her empathy and the bombardment of emotions. '' : 'Weapons' *Lightsabre ~'' : Given to Rain by an Older Gentleman, who, was on his own deathbed. This saber, no ordinary saber was one far beyond any years of handling that Rain had at the time given to her, or needed to wield such a blade. Made with a "Dead-Man's" switch, slim in design. The blade's color itself is a Clouded Yellow and has been created with two unique power crystals, which cause the blade to burn hotter, and slice faster.